


Something People Call 'Magic'

by RavenclawBlues



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts, Magic, OCs - Freeform, Owls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawBlues/pseuds/RavenclawBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! My name is Willow Blue and I just got a letter from this old stalker owl. I'm suddenly thrown into Hogwarts and the world of magic. WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owls At The Window...Wait WHAT!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter only the characters you have never heard of.

“Must…Finish...CHAPTER!” I rub my eyes blearily and blink rapidly. “Ok, no more staying up till 12am,” I remind myself though I will more than likely forget by dinner. I quickly dog-ear the page I’m on to and dim my light, I slide under the covers as I hear footsteps. ‘Oh crap! Sleep…. sleep! OH MY GODS! BRAIN SHUT UP!’ A YouTube video I watched earlier that day suddenly goes through my mind and I start to giggle. I try to stop by thinking about some fanfiction I had read earlier that day but all that goes through my mind are the ones that made me cry and occasionally laugh. Suddenly I’m bawling crazily short donkey like giggles escape me as I try to quiet down. The door slams open as I’m rolling around on my bed and my Mum storms in like a raging bull. “CLAIRE! What are you doing awake!” She demands as I’m quivering in fear under my blanket. “Nothing?” I can barely hear my meek answer before my Mum begins to swear, I roll my eyes at hear, well under the blanket so she couldn’t see. When I peek out again she’s pacing my room and telling me why I shouldn’t be up this late. I’m not really listening, I heard this lecture a kajillion times and I don’t exactly need to hear it again, even though I probably do. It’s not my fault they invented Wi-Fi, and that kids these days need it to survive. It’s around 2 by the time Mum is finished with her ‘lecture’ honestly in my opinion it was more like a rant, though I reckon that even if you NEVER do anything wrong parents will still get up you, like if you plan for a Zombie Apocalypse (which could totally happen!), they still yell and lecture but thing is they do it more in front of your friends so that your friend can feel your pain and find it hilarious. BBBZT! I’m interrupted from my ‘mind-rant’ by my phone. Geez people can’t you just leave me alone I’m in the middle of ranting about parents hear! I growl and check who texted me, which turned out to be my friend. My eyes skim the message, “Just got a weird looking bird at my window. Stupid thing woke me up! I think it’s an owl! Did you get one!” I read, I roll my eyes. She can be so immature sometimes, OWLS! In Australia! I’m about to text ‘No’ back to hear when I hear this tapping on my window. I’m nervously look over at my window and see this blob of nothingness. I scream and open the window grabbing my pillow so I can at least defend myself. Once the window is open this owl flew into my room before I can even invite him in, which is so rude! He lifts his leg out to me which has a scroll tied to it. I untie the string holding the parchment to the owl and read the parchment attached.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
Dear Miss Blue,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

My hands shakily holding the parchment I could feel questions explode inside me like fireworks even though I had no one to ask. “What does this all mean?” I ask myself even though my voice has a nervous and shaky tinge to it. I immediately grab my phone and text Kobie about this. I kept getting worried, ‘Was this all a trick?’ I kept thinking until my phone buzzed, around a minute after I sent a message. God! She takes forever to respond to my messages. I skim through her message. “Well it’s a good thing I’m not alone in this weirdness. I yawn, ok…..bed, I guess. Night! Zzzzzz.


	2. Into Diagon Alley We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It is me again and I'm back for the second chapter of my story. Can anyone tell me what a hit means? Thanks!  
> -RavenclawBlues

BANG! Ugh! Can’t people just be quiet! I’m trying to get some beauty sleep. I actually need it unlike some people…. I glance across the hall at my brothers’ room. Eventually I decide to get up since my bed is becoming too hot and stuffy, which really annoys me. As I walk down the hallway I can hear voices coming from the kitchen, I take a peek at the doorway as see this….this….GIANT sitting in MY seat at the table. Just before I reach him to give him a piece of my mind, my mum says something to me which makes me stop. “Willow dear, this is Hagrid. He’s a teacher at Hogwarts.” My mum gestures at the overgrown man sitting in MY chair. “Ok” I try to smile at Mum. ‘Soooooo……. HARD!’ As she explains what Hogwarts is I get distracted by a leaf out the window and unfortunately only catch the end of Mum’s rant. Even though I wasn’t listening I still nod and just agree to whatever Mum just said. She smiles and me which does make a little nervous, ok. Really nervous. “Hagrid is going to take you to Diagon Alley along with Kobie. Isn’t that nice?” I was just about to say no that it wasn’t nice but I caught my tongue. It is quite a long trip to Kobie’s house even though she lives 15km away. We have to walk though so I suppose it makes it longer, I ask Hagrid why he can’t just, like, teleport us there but he says he shouldn’t do magic right now. I just frown. We eventually arrive at Kobie’s and by then I’m pooped. I sit down and rub my legs as they do hurt quite a bit, OUCH! Kobie suddenly runs out and gives me the biggest hug ever while I’m struggling to breath. Ok course she does eventually let go. “I’m so HAPPY! We get to MAGIC together! We’ll be the best witches ever” Even though she has a lot of enthusiasm in her voice I can’t help but feel worried. Where the heck was this school anyway. I don’t think it’s in Australia. Once Hagrid finishes explaining everything to Kobie’s parents it’s time for us to go, which I’m relieved about. “So, how are we getting there? Are we walking again?” I question Hagrid, who chuckles. Of course, I don’t think it’s funny but apparently he does. “No! We are going to use a portkey. Diagon Alley is all the way in London.” Me and Kobie gape, London?! I haven’t even been that far away from my parents and we’re going into a whole new country and continent. Suddenly I’m scared of this trip. “What’s a portkey?” Kobie asks when she gets over the shock. Hagrid pulls out a rubber duck. I’m not impressed. “A rubber ducky? No offence Hagrid but I think you need some glasses,” I cross my arms. Hagrid’s smile grows wider and he gestures for us to touch it. Sighing, we touch it and I can feel a hook grab my abdomen and pull me away screaming. I’m still screaming by the time the feeling goes away. When I feel safe enough I open my eyes and see a pub in front of us, though it is rather small and grubby, we enter. Hagrid smiles and waves at all of the people in the pub. He does eventually lead us to the back of the shop to a brick wall. I raise my eyebrow, “Hagrid this is a brick wall.” He smiles and taps a brick on the wall with his umbrella. As the wall folded open I could feel my eyes widen as they were trying to get everything in all at once. After we finished gaping, Hagrid led us through the hole and it a long, twisting alley. “Welcome to Diagon Alley,” He gestures a hand at the alley, “Got yer letters still?” We nod, “Good, there’s a list of everything yeh need.” I open my letter and spy a second piece of parchment I hadn’t noticed before and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags

SET BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
By Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
By Quentin Trimble

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

“Can we seriously get all this here?” Hagrid nods, “Yes. No come on we are heading to Gringotts. Wizard Bank” Kobie looks confused, as we approach as tall snowy- white building we looked up. It was a very tall building compared to the other ones, it just towered over them. Hesitantly, we stepped inside. Goblins sat at desks, weighing giant stones, gems and bars of gold. I ogled at it, gazing around. We did eventually stop at a desk, where I almost ran into Hagrid because I wasn’t paying attention. As he handed over some keys and whatnot, which did take a while because Hagrid forgot where he put them, me and Kobie talked. When the keys were found we went down to the vaults, it was so fun going down. Like a mini roller-coaster except for the fact that Hagrid was looking amazingly green, worried I scooted out of his way. We eventually arrived at our vaults and taking out a whole heap of money, though I don’t know why it belonged to me. Hagrid said a distant relative of mine had been a rich wizard before they passed so all their money went to me for school and all the rest of stuff I can’t buy with muggle money. After collecting our money, we went to go get our uniforms. While it was rather strange to have measuring tapes flying around you, it was a rather exciting experience. Once that was over, we hurried over to get our books, which made me happy because there had been a rude boy in the shop we were in before. Grabbing all our books and tripping a few times, which resulted in picking up all my books again, we were almost done with shopping, all that was left was to get a wand and then if we wanted a pet. I gazed up at the sign above the shop and read aloud:  
Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.  
Wow, I had never heard of a shop being open that long. As we walked inside, I looked around, boxes filled the whole shop, along with lots and lots of dust. Bleh! A very old man walked up to us, I believe he was helping us get our wands. He did, but I’m not going to go into much detail about it though, except that my wand is Dogwood, 9 ½ inches, rigid with a Dragon Heartstring as my core, don’t ask me what Kobie’s wand is because I can’t remember. Hagrid went off to go get something so he left me and Kobie to go spend some more money of books, pets or whatever we wanted really. We did have a bit of time before we had to go home. First we went to go look at the animals, Kobie ended up finding a ragdoll cat with blue eyes who really took to her, the pet shop lady let her get her because the pet chose her she named it Gucci. Not exactly a bad name but I always forget how to spell it and that annoys me. I didn’t find any cats or toads that took to me thankfully so we went to go look at owls. I was looking around until I heard a hoot and saw this white/cream owl. I immediately got it and it turned out it was a crossbreed, she had really big eyes, so I named her Mizuki which means ‘moon’ in Japanese. After we went to go look at the books again and I picked up a few more books for extra reading. Because we finished before Hagrid got back we went a got some ice-cream which was delicious. By the time Hagrid got back we had already finished our ice-cream. When Hagrid announced it was time to leave we both sighed, it was really disappointing that we had to go because it was amazing in Diagon Alley and London. When we got back after we touched a shoe, which was…um… fun, I guess, anyway we both thanked Hagrid and he took he home with a portkey because I had so much stuff to carry. I lay in bed for ages thinking about today about how excited I was for September 1st. Snuggling deeper in my blanket I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! If you do want to be in the story please comment your character so that I can get on to chapter 3! Thank and R&R!  
> -RavenclawBlues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story! Now if you did enjoy that please tell me so that I get inspired to write more and I you want to be in the story please comment your character with a bio! Thanks! Flames are welcome but don't over cook it! Anyway, R&R!  
> -RavenclawBlues


End file.
